Suikoden The Blue Moon
by Blue Tunder
Summary: Esta es una aventura con personajes de Suikoden y algunos ficticios, la historia se dará después de la historia del juego, Tratara sobre Kika y Hervey se desarrollarla en ámbito de aventura, drama, romance y sexual en unos 3 o 4 actos es mi primer historia cualquier comentario es bien agradecido


Esta historia se da en una época posterior a la Guerra de las 108 estrellas ya cuando lo mares estaban llenos de piratas y bandidos causando una gran desestabilización en el país

Kika, la líder de la embarcación de The Black Sword una joven de 30 años gran guerrera, siempre al tanto de todo ya que su novio Edgar ahora era líder de otra embarcación una más grande, Respetada por todos los chicos de la tripulación ya que temían a Edgar y de igual a ella ya que su espada era letal, una gran líder de hemos físico cabello castaño y ojos color violeta que embrujaban a todos los marino

Hervey con 23 años de edad joven talentoso con la espada, rubio y de ojos azul como el mar, un poco torpe y engreído ya que jamás había sido vencido en algún combate no era un miembro de confianza en la embarcación debido a su juventud e ímpetu acelerado siempre en problemas en cada misión pero lograba salir de ellos por sus grande habilidades y claro la ayuda de su mejor amigo Hildan que era todo lo contrario a el

Todo parecía ser un día como cualquier otro en el barco The Black Sword, Kika en su camarote encargándose de papeleo y cuentas con algunos otros mandos de la embarcación, mientras tanto los tripulantes que solo eran guerreros pasan el dia bebiendo ron y contando aventuras sin sentido, Hervey platicaba con su amigo Hildan de cosas sin importancia cuando a lo lejos miraban un par de embarcación acercándose, al instante identificaron que era la nave del Capitán Edgar antiguo líder y pareja sentimental de Kika Hildan sonriente corrió al camarote de Kika tocando la puerta.

Hildan: Lady Kika, El Capitán Edgar se acerca con otra embarcación (grito el joven mientras tocaba)

Salio de el camarote Lady Kika parándose justo al lado del timón del barco.

Kika: Tripulación, prepárense para ser abordados (Sonriente al ver acercarse el barco de su amado)

La tripulación colocaba el barco en posición de recepción, enfocando a la gran mayoría de sus hombres en eso, pero Hervey mirando al barco de Edgar el Blue Moon noto como los cañones eran apuntando hacia el barco de ellos, corrió entre la tripulación para acercarse a Kika e infórmale este suceso pero antes de que lograra llegar a ella la primer ronda de 5 balas de canon fue disparada impactando rápidamente en varias partes del barco haciendo que él y la gran mayoría de los tripulantes callera al piso, sujetándose de un poste logro incorporarse y entre gritos y lamentos corría al timón para colocar el barco en posición de combate pero rápidamente la otra embarcación que estaba con el Blue Moon también inicio el fuego contra ellos, en cuestión de minutos el barcos estaba inservible con las velas y mandos destruidos la gran mayoría de la tripulación muerta o mal herida en un ultimo intenso por salvarse se trato de esconder tras unos barriles ya que entre el humo producido por la batalla miraba como unos marinos del Blue Moon abordaban el The Black Sword, entre estos noto como Edgar se acercaba a Kika tomándola por el cabello mientras esta gemía de dolor por la heridas.

Edgar: Jajajaja..! Kika mi hermosa mujer, que te a pasado? Que acaso no viste las balas, que acaso no te atreviste a responder el fuego? (En un tono burlon)

Kika: Maldito, por qué haces esto si quería la embarcación o botines debiste pedirlo! Eres un desgraciado

Edgar: Cállate perra! (Le da una bofetada y la lanza lejos mientras rie), eres tan débil y confiada como tu padre..

Kika: Eres un maldito.. (Gimiendo de dolor)

Repentinamente de entre lo barriles sale Hervey, blandiendo su espada algo herido pero parecía no importarle

Hervey: Capitán Edgar, más vale que abandone esta embarcación si desea seguir con vida (mientras le miraba ferozmente colocándose delante de Kika quien ya hacía en el suelo mal herida)

Edgar: Y este quién es? (dijo en tono burlón), acábenlo..

Una tropa de 5 marinos fue contra Hervey mientras este le hizo frente derribando a tres pero al estar contra los últimos dos le lanzaron una red la cual lo dejo atrapado... y acto seguido recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo desmayo…

- Acto 2 -

Pasando la traición de Edgar los sobrevivientes de la tripulación estaban en unas celdas en lo que parecía un caverna adaptada por los piratas del Blue Moon, vigilada por 10 centinelas los cuales hacían recorridos y no tenían estancias fijas a excepción de uno que se encontraba durmiendo en una silla. En la primer Celda estaban Hervey, un marino algo obeso que era el cocinero y un joven de nombre Lex que al parecer era un saqueador de tumbas, en la segunda celda estaban Hildan, y otro dos marinos que al parecer eran hermanos y en la tercera que era más grande y habían adaptado como si fuese una recamara de princesa estaba Kika


End file.
